<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Last Breath by sparksy00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167933">One Last Breath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparksy00/pseuds/sparksy00'>sparksy00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In the Aftermath [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Implied Death, M/M, No Spoilers, Not Canon Compliant, except for the s15 promo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:13:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparksy00/pseuds/sparksy00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some short drabbles based off of the recent s15 promo. Each chapter will be unrelated and based off different theories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In the Aftermath [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The war is over and Cas is gone.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Cas, I-I know you can't hear me."</p><p>Dean sits on the ground next to his bed, hunched over, whispering to the ground.</p><p>"I know why you did it, and I get why you chose not to tell us. But I can't forgive you. Not for leaving us, not for leaving me."</p><p>He takes a deep breath. It's not steadying. It's not strengthening. It's empty air: yet another reminder that he's <em>alone</em>. Cas is gone.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I can't forgive you, and I'm sorry I spent so long pushing you away."</p><p>The room is too quiet in between breaths. Dean can't close his eyes, can't see the emptiness that he knows holds his angel.</p><p>"Happiness,"</p><p>Dean breathes out.</p><p>"Were you never happy? You were so certain you'd never be...."</p><p>Dean lets his head fall back against his bed, tears falling from closed eyes, tracing their way down his face. Exhaustion is slowly pulling him under. He's cried too much today.</p><p>"Cas..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"...our story wasn't over."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean makes one final deal.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dean what have you done?"</p>
<p>Cas stares at Dean, but Dean refuses to meet his eyes. He can't.</p>
<p>"Jack told me, alright? He told me about the whole thing."</p>
<p>"Dean, I-"</p>
<p>"No. You weren't gonna tell me. You were just going to go through life and then one day, up and disappear."</p>
<p>Anger is good. Dean knows anger. He doesn't know the tears. The constant threat of tears spilling over.</p>
<p>"Dean."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"What have you done?"</p>
<p>Cas asks the question again, but his tone borders on horror and dismay. He knows. And Dean knows he knows.</p>
<p>"Billie said she could do it, so it's done." Dean looks around the room, at the ground, anywhere but Cas.</p>
<p>"Why would you-? You fought for the whole world, you didn't need to fight for me too!"</p>
<p>It's the tears in Cas' voice that makes Dean look up finally. The sight takes away his words for a minute. Cas is close to crying... over Dean.</p>
<p>"Cas, don't-" Dean takes a deep breath. "No man is worth your tears. No one. Especially not me, okay?"</p>
<p>It's not okay.</p>
<p>"Times up."</p>
<p>A cold voice sings from behind Dean, and he turns to look. Cas lets out something that's too near a sob. When he'd made the deal with Billie, Dean had imagined the empty a lot of ways, but none of them had prepared him for this: a long tan trenchcoat, unruly dark hair, and piercing blue eyes.</p>
<p>Then he's gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chuck is here and there's no time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They've locked the door, but that won't hold him long.</p>
<p>"Dean, go out through the other side and get to safety."</p>
<p>Cas' breaths are coming in harsh pants, the angel is worn out from the constant fighting.</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>Dean shakes his head.</p>
<p>"I'm not leaving you to die. Chuck <em>will</em> kill you, and there'll be no coming back this time. He'll make sure of that."</p>
<p>"What other choice do we have?"</p>
<p>Then it hits Dean. He meets Cas' eyes and in that instant, they both know.</p>
<p>"Dean, no."</p>
<p>Dean almost breaks at the sound of Cas' voice, but he swallows back the sob and lets the unshed tears burn his eyes.</p>
<p>"Cas, you know I..."</p>
<p>Dean takes a shaky breath.</p>
<p>"Dean,"</p>
<p>Dean can't look at Cas anymore. Angels don't cry. They can't.</p>
<p>"Cas, I love you. It's always been you."</p>
<p>The words stick in Dean's mouth, but he forces them out. Do it, do it for Cas.</p>
<p>"Please man, you have to know by now. I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you. I've pushed you away and I've hurt you, and through it all you've come back. And when I need you you're there. You're my constant."</p>
<p>"Dean..."</p>
<p>"Do you... could you, love me too?"</p>
<p>Dean drags his tear filled eyes back to Cas'.</p>
<p>"Dean, please."</p>
<p>"Cas. I need you to say it."</p>
<p>They lock eyes, green on blue. In that moment of silence, save for their heavy breaths, the man and the angel study each other, committing the other into memory. Then Cas takes a shuddering breath.</p>
<p>"I love you, Dean. I have for many years, and I will for many more."</p>
<p>"I love you, Cas. I promise. I'll never let you go."</p>
<hr/>
<p>The door opens with a crash and an explosion of light.</p>
<p>"Dean, where is Castiel?"</p>
<p>Chuck enters the room slowly, eyes sweeping the small space.</p>
<p>Dean picks himself up off the ground, tightening his grip on the blade in his hand, ready to fight.</p>
<p>"He's safe."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one isn't as well written, but I really liked the idea that Dean (knowing about Cas' deal) sends Cas to the empty on purpose in order to save him from Chuck, because Dean feels it's more possible to save Cas from the empty than to resurrect him after Chuck kills him.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean is alone.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!! TW !!</p>
<p>Suicide ideation</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's over.</p>
<p>Chuck is gone. The world is saved.</p>
<p>And Dean is alone.</p>
<p>He hadn't really had time to feel it before. First had been Cas, drawn away by the empty. Next had been Sam. Chuck had arrived too quickly. And then Jack was gone too, having given his life in order to kill Chuck once and for all.</p>
<p>And Dean's alone again, but he's out of tears.</p>
<p>He picks a clear night and drives Baby out to an open field. Dean climbs out of the car and settles down on the hood, staring up at the vast starry sky. In one hand, he grips his lighter and in the other, he holds the Colt. Leaning his head back, Dean rests against the cool, familiar metal. He's already rigged the engine and the gas. Once his safe haven, Baby will now become his pyre.</p>
<p>With one last deep breath, Dean checks the chamber of the Colt, satisfied to see the single bullet. No need to waste any more ammunition than necessary. Then he opens the lighter in a motion he's repeated at so many burnings. Now it will be his own. The flame dances and Dean returns his gaze to the night sky as he lifts the Colt up.</p>
<p>The barrel presses lightly against his temple, but Dean doesn't feel scared or nervous. Just the quiet calm of a man who has nothing else to live for. A man whose heart has already died.</p>
<p>In 5,</p>
<p>4,</p>
<p>3,</p>
<p>Dean's mental countdown is interrupted by the crunch of grass nearby.</p>
<p>No, he doesn't turn. His mind is made up.</p>
<p>But then he pauses. The person doesn't move closer, but Dean can sense... something. He waits. Then it comes, and Dean feels his heart come to life.</p>
<p>"Hello Dean."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>